comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Stark (Earth-3310)
Antonio "Tony" Stark is the CEO of StarkTech International, and the founder of the Avengers. History Early Life Tony was born to Howard and Elizabeth Stark, and raised a spoilt life, where everything he wanted was given to him. However, his mother died when he was eleven years old, and he came to realise that his family was more important than money, and began to spend more time with his dad. To please his father, he learnt all about Stark Industries, and ended up gaining a 25% share in the company. StarkTech International After two years of being a major shareholder in the company, Tony realised that what his father was doing was causing a decline in the company's profits. He confronted his father about it, but Howard refused to believe that it was his fault, and ignored Tony's suggestions. Tony, wanting what's best for him, his dad, and Stark Industries' employees, bought out Ho Yinsen, a 30% shareholder in the company, and took control of the company, making the changes it needed. Howard was initially angry at his son, but after several weeks realised Tony had been right. Embarrassed that his son had outsmarted him, Howard handed his shares over to Ho Yinsen. Tony, as the new CEO of Stark Industries, renamed it StarkTech International. The company, that had once been dedicated to weapons manufacturing, shifted to a more 'technological innovation' focus. The StarkTech International management added Laurie Loper to its midst, taking the 25% share that had been Tony's originally. Laurie and Tony became good friends, and together made the company not only significantly more profitable, but also more providing for the public. A number of achievements were made in entertainment, energy efficient living, robotics and, with the help of Xavier Enterprises, medical industries, and the weapons manufacturing department was completely shut down. StarkTech International thrived, bringing the world closer to Tony's vision of the future. Birth of Iron Man Alongside Laurie, Tony went on a retreat in Thailand, where together they built a chest-mounted device that would act as a replacement for a pacemaker. Over the next few days, Tony wore it to test how comfortable it was, but during his time wearing it, a gas leak caused an explosion, which caused the device to be fused to his skin. After a week in a Thai hospital, Tony was released and flew back to America. He realised the pacemaker-alternative could be used as an ernegy source, and came to the realisation that it could be used to help solve the one problem he'd been previously unable to do: stop crime. With Laurie's help, he created a battle suit that would connect with the chest plate, and allow him to act as an 'enhanced policeman'. He finished the suit after several months, and took to the streets. He was immediately caught up in a terrorist plan to blow up the Empire State Building, which he was able to stop only by killing the leader. This brouught him to the public attention, and was titled 'Iron Man' by the media. However, people began to speculate Tony was Iron Man when the armoured hero was seen flying onto his balcony. Not wanting Tony's father to be put in trouble because of Tony's identity as Iron Mhan, Laurie decided that it would be better if people thought he was Iron Man, since he had no family to be put in danger. Tony accepted, since Laurie was adamant he wanted to do it, and so they set up an 'accidental revelation' that Laurie was Iron Man by sending him, in the armour, to the scene of a hostage situation. While there, the armour's helmet 'accidentally' fell off, revealing his face, so that people would think it's him. Iron Patriot After several months of Iron Man stopping terrorist threats, Tony decided that it was time to introduce a new member to the Iron Family. Taking some inspiration from Captain America he came up with 'Iron Patriot'. He built it alongside Laurie like the original Iron Man, and they painted it with the colours of the American flag. Tony gave Laurie the suit, but they were face with the problem of who would be the scapegoat for the armour. They decided that nobody would have to be the scapegoat, and Laurie made a public announcement introducing Iron Patriot as an alternative to the red and gold Iron Man, each with different weapons systems, so he can cover a wider range of threats. Tony took charge of upgrading and creating new models for each of the armours. He was forced to reveal his identity when SHIELD arrested him while taking out a band of the Ten Rings terrorist cell as Iron Man. Nick Fury forced him to take the helmet off to talk to his face, at which point he discovered it was Tony, not Laurie, who was Iron Man. However, Fury promised to keep it a secret, but interrogated him on how he came to develop a battle suit of such proportions. Tony told him the story, and was let go on the condition that SHIELD could use him when needed. Stark agreed and returned to his duty as Iron Man. Avengers Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Heroes of Earth-3310 Category:Avengers (Earth-3310) Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters